Mayumi R. Akuto
History Early life She was born into the middle class Akuto family, her father was a janitor and her mother was a waitress. Though her family were poor they were fairly happy, and she had a best friend named Harumi Chang who, unbeknownst to her actually had a crush on her. Her sister, Masume was disowned after she was arrested, and this causes Mayumi a lot of confusion, and was only ten at the time. After this everyone kept their distance from her at school, thinking she was deranged just like her sister, so she never made any friends. She went to Ninjago City University where she would later get a job at. Pregnancy, Death of Her Parent's, and Attempted Suicide She would not stay at her job for much longer, due to an unplanned pregnancy. Several months later had a child (who she named Adami before giving her up for adoption.) Her boyfriend at the time broke up with her a day after this, and she pretty much spiralled into despair, since the rent for their apartment required their combined incomes. After the breakup she tried to call her parents, but they wouldn't pick up. When she got to her parents house, she discovered that they died when the house lit on fire. By this point she was diagnosed with depression, and attempted suicide. This attempt failed however... Getting Back On Feet, Taking Back Adami, And Trying To Live A Normal Life Mayumi took Adami back, which was much more simple than it could have been, no one had taken her. She raised her a single mother living in Dragon City. She lived a fairly normal life, though the two were poor, she and Adami were living relatively normal lives. Adami went to school and was successful in her academic career. Adami had a lot of friends, something Mayumi was happy to see. Capture of Adami, Joining The Dragon's Lotus, Fighting The Black Lotus During the Daili and Black Lotus invasion of Dragon City in 2038, she and Adami hid out behind their house, until the Black Lotus breached the walls and started to kill everyone in their path. She tried to defend Adami, but she was overpowered and injured while Adami was kidnapped. After the attack she joined the Dragon's Lotus, a peace movement made to help the people of Ninjago battle the Black Lotus. She would work very closely on the missions, and eventually she faced off with several members of the Bygonbourne Clan, including her sister, Masume, who had joined them... Appearance Mayumi has long black hair, usually tied back in a ponytail. She has fair skin with dull bluish grey that have a little bit of purple around the edges. As a child she wore a black hoodie, and and black shoes. As an adult and wears a black shirt with a blue and white flannel, jeans, and white shoes. Abilities Originally she was not much of a fighter, and couldn't really do martial arts, even though she and Harumi did it quite often as children. As a member of the Dragon's Lotus, she regained most of her fighting abilities and agility and is quite the formidable opponent. Relationships * Jiro Akuto - Father; Deceased * Masaru Akuto - Uncle; Deceased * Satomi Akuto(nee Katsu) - Mother; Deceased * Masume F. Bygonbourne(nee Akuto) - Sister ** Tadashi X. Bygonbourne - Brother-in-law ** Tsuyoshi Bygonbourne - Nephew * Asuno Cirit - Ex-Boyfriend * Adami H. Akuto - Daughter; Captured * Harumi L. Nije - Friend, lover(formerly); Deceased Trivia *Due to being part Oni she has the possibility of possessing Dark Magic, however it's dormant- if it isn't non-existent **However, even if she did know if it and unlocked it she would more than likely refuse to use it due to her hatred for the dark arts Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:YocaiEmperor Universe Category:Dragon's Lotus